The present invention relates to containers having tight fitting lids, particularly lids that hermetically seal the interior of the container, and to such containers having flip top caps which are pried away from the container body for opening, as compared, for example, to screw caps or other types of twist caps.
Known flip top containers of the general type with which the present invention is concerned are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,492, titled “Moisture-proof Resealable, Non-cylindrical Container For Consumer Packages,” and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0208274 A1, titled “Sample Collection System And Method.” In addition, processes and apparatus for making containers of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,056 (“Process For Making An Aseptic Vial And Cap”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,116 (“Mold For Making An Aseptic Vial And Cap”); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,064 (“Process And Apparatus For Making A Leakproof Plastic Container By Completely Ejecting From A Mold And Transferring To A Cap Closing Station”). Reference may be had to these publications and the documents referred to therein (including references cited) for appropriate, representative manufacturing processes and materials.